A VOTE !
by Copperwriter
Summary: THE TARGET CHAPTER ONE IS UP !
1. Chapter 1

Story summary number 1

Damaged.

This is the story of Alice O'Driscoll. She escaped from her home with her oblivious father and her abusive stepmother and stepsister. She arrives in Ouran to live with her gang members. They are extremely smart they all get there scholarships for their schools. Two are attending Ouran college and Alice and the other three are attending Ouran private academy. How will Japan prove to be for these six young people. Will Alice open herself to more people or will she close up further. What happens when the host club (tamaki mostly) do something stupid and how will this affect all of them.

Story summary number 2.

The target.

Alice O'Driscoll is an Irish vampire slayer with a major fear of physical contact with others unless its martial arts. Her father is a martial arts expert. When she was two her mother was killed by the six most powerful vampire families durning a slayers raid one of their blood houses. She and her father fled back to Ireland and now their back. She's been trained for the last 13 years in slaying and martial arts. She's the protégé the most skilled slayer. Along with werewolves, various other things and the discovery of an ancient power will she be able to destroy those who killed her mother.

Okay those are the stories. Please vote either on the comments or by PM. Thanks for the reviews on my other story. Please check it out. Thanks to all who read and review this. voting will come to end on Sunday the 16/6/2013. I'd say about 7pm Irish time. Thanks again copperwriter :)


	2. Result so far !

The current results are:

Damaged: 2 votes

The Target: 4 votes

Thanks to :

CapturedGoddess055,  
LissyCreator,  
TMC-Yuki,  
BrokenSoulessSiren,  
animelovernewbie  
And  
stargazerdown.

They are the first six voters and their votes were much appreciated and I hope to receive more votes. Let the typing begin. Copperwriter :)


	3. Emergency !

Emergency! I need more of you to vote because it has reached a tie. And Rachel Grayson you better be run when I get my hands on you because knowing you you did this on purpose to stress me out. (Don't worry dear reader I know Rachel Grayson knows I won't actually kill her it's just that I'll metaphorically kill her)

Anyway because of this I need more voters desperately as it stands its:

Damaged: 4 votes

The Target: 4 votes

I need you readers to vote and to tell fellow ouran fanfic readers to vote. Copperwriter :)


	4. Need more votes ASAP or drastic measures

RIGHT IM GETTING SICK OF THIS NOW. IT'S YET ANOTHER TIE. SO THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW.

I am adding one more day to this voting and if by the end of tomorrow evening I still have a tie on this I will take my sweet sweet time posting the stories.

Any way excuse my rant. I stood on a rusty nail yesterday setting up tents and it went about an inch up my foot and it hurt like hell. I didn't need another tetanus shot cause I'm accident prone so I get them every couple of years. Here I go ranting again so excuse both my rants I just needed to get that out of my system what with two of my mates going mental at me and Rachel Grayson (a great and amazing friend who I forced to vote thanks rach). I apologise again for yet another rant.

So the vote stands at:

Damaged (story 1): 8 votes

The target (story 2): 8 votes

Yeah so basically it's an awful Eurovision. A thing Ireland is getting used to more often what with last place or something like that. So would you readers just VOTE for the love of god (just a much used figure of speech nothing intended). NB: If there is still a tie tomorrow I will vote for the story with the most chapters because this can't go on like this anymore

Copperwriter :)


	5. Final results at long last !

The results are in. The votes have been counted and recounted but the winner was pretty obvious once the votes were counted. I want to thank everyone who voted since I can't name all of you unless you don't want to hear the winning story.

Damaged : 2nd place with 8 votes

And the winning story is (and you all know which one it is but I wanna do this because I just love typing on a prehistoric computer with two fingers) anyway the winning story is...

THE TARGET !

With a grand total of 15 votes.

I will be posting the 1st chapter today hopefully. So be ready to read and review it okay. I have my eyes all three... What sorry all two of the on you all. I must be going mad I do not have three eyes. I REPEAT I DO NOT HAVE THREE EYES I HAVE TWO. anyway it may take an hour before its up because I have to go through it and check the spelling and grammar because even though I post and write my stories on my iPod I'm lazy when it comes to commas because when I start typing I don't bother with them. Also I'm a friends typing this on her prehistoric machine but I can't say much since my main computer at my house is even older.

So anyway please go check out The Target when it's posted enjoy the summer. I'm into week three of my three months off. Copperwriter :)


End file.
